Jedi Hope Jedi Trials
by Druzin
Summary: Highschool Juniors get recruited into the Jedi Academy
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Lucas is a god among men and only he may say such without it being blasphemy! but because the fact that parody is protected by freedom of speech you couldn't stop me if you wanted to so BLAH! Yes I did take the idea for the story from gurl of gondor so I'm gonna give her credit for the idea but there was so much more she could have done ^_^ besides if I don't give her some credit I may be thwacked... I don't own anything in mentioned in the story, I even ripped of the name of my pet hedgehog that will be mentioned in less than one sentence from Suikoden, another thing I don't own the rights to. NOW COME KAGE OFF TO WRITE *Kage the hedgehog stays asleep on the desk* ...stupid minion...  
  
A/N: Like gurl of gondor I'm basing this off our friends, unlike her I don't care and I'm keeping their names the same, its less work for me and if you look at her fanfic closely you can see she puts their actual names sometimes anyways so poo on you foo if you have a problem... anyone find if funny that my first fanfic is a remake of a friends first fanfic?  
  
Chapter one: Recruitment  
  
Mat awoke early and quickly scrambled out of his bed into his living room and in a flurry of flying paper started to "unwrap" his presents under the Christmas tree. After all the excitement was over he decided to go back into his room. Once inside his room he found placed on top of his bed a small present. Wrapped in black paper that didn't stay on long he soon opened the box and inside found a odd cylinder that he instantly recognized. He had received a lightsaber! Inside with his odd present he found a card on it, it said "you have been chosen to be tested for admission to the Jedi academy on Yavin 4, do not tell others of your gift. You shall be taken for your admission tests when you return to your educational facility next."   
  
Mat looked down at the lightsaber in his hand and back to the card, a grin formed on his face as he decided to push the small button to turn on the lightsaber. As he flips the switch a red beam of light grows out of it and through the head of a dragon on his desk. He quickly hid the lightsaber under his bed and went in search of some superglue to try and somehow repair his poor decapitated dragon.  
  
Among his school and specifically his small group of friends they received similar gifts and messages, but not all from the Jedi. The Jedi were not the only ones to find this distant planet, The Sith have also found their way here.  
  
A few days passed and with Christmas vacation ending students had to return to their daily prisons, but a few returned happily. Mat and his friends grouped together, they stood there silently wondering who knew, all but a few. Lexi, a short temperamental girl with long brown hair was busy teasing her best friend Julie with her messy hair and glasses, Andy, a tall brown haired spokes child for most childhood mental disorders was busy trying to get everyone to talk and Rick, a large boy with a odd pinkish skin color was leaning against a wall watching them silently which was normal for him. This went on for a few minutes until the bell rang and their English teacher Mr. Murphy walked up to them and Julie, Mat, Rick, Lexi, and Andy. He led them down the hallway, with Lexi trying to talk to him and Andy trying to annoy him while he started a conversation with Rick on if the Balrog lived in Lord of The Rings.   
  
After a few minutes they had walked all the way out to the football teams practice field, except there was one thing that they didn't seem to notice when they came to school, there was a transport ship there! All but Rick seemed to look up at Mr. Murphy surprised simultaneously spouting out questions, Rick simply looked up at him and chuckled in a creepy way and walks over to the ramp leading up into the ship. Mr. Murphy led them up the ramp without answering any of their questions and led them to a small table on the ship that had the exact number of seats for them. As they sat, except for Rick who stood behind his seat with his arms resting behind his back as usual, Mr. Murphy sat down and Finally spoke "I know you have many questions but one at a time"  
  
Lexi quickly spoke up, "Are you a-"  
  
"No"  
  
"But then-"  
  
"They only contacted me"  
  
After stopping Lexi with her endless questions Mat asked "Wont our parents notice us missing"  
  
"They have been told that your on a trip to represent the school in a competition, your lucky all of you are of exceptional intelligence…" he looks over to Andy and Rick. "No matter your attempts to convince us otherwise" Both grin at his usual complement to them.  
  
Rick hit Andy's shoulder lightly and then tapped his wrist, nodding Andy asked "how long will we be gone?"  
  
"A week if you fail the test, if you don't we'll say there was a bus accident and you died, and you can then become Jedi"   
  
Mr. Murphy stood up slowly, now if there are no objections I'll be on my way and so will you. He walked down the ramp and toward the school. With a hiss from the hydraulics the ramp sealed up and they were left to themselves, or so they thought. After a few minutes of the possible Jedi staring at the ramp in a mix of awe and confusion of their situation when a creature with large round eyes, big ears and jowls walked though the doorway.  
  
Andy immediately jumped out of his seat at the sight of it "What is that thing!"   
  
Julie chirped in knowingly " He's a Sullustan, he must be our pilot!"  
  
Rick simply nodded in agreement. The alien said in an odd accent "well be taking off soon, you should hold on."  
  
Andy took his seat again and Rick simply braced himself against the wall as the ship started to shake and take off. As they exit the atmosphere and hear the artificial gravity turn on they suddenly realize the significance of what their teacher said, they might never return home again.  
  
Ok, first chapter of my first fanfic! Review, I know gurl of gondor will…even if I have to make her… oh well, more to come… unless I get bored of it and quit… oh well, if I write the next one you'll get to find out what the others lightsaber are like ^_^ 


	2. A competition and a dance

Disclaimer: Lucas is not a merciful god, nay he is a vengeful god who shall smite all blasphemers who claim to own Star Wars and its characters, if this commandment is broken he shall send forth his unholy army of lawyers and smote those who disobey his law!! Also I don't own Thinkgeek.com or Megatokyo.com I just push their products on the my readers in this fanfic. Plus I don't own the rights to Pizzicato Five, I just have that song stuck in my head at the moment…  
  
A/N: ok you got the intro in the last chapter and here you find out spiffy info on the five main characters and how they interact n' stuff ! ^__^ P.S. MORE REVIEWS!!  
  
Ch. 2: A competition and a dance  
  
  
  
They sat there at the table, all of them looking suspiciously at each other. Breaking the silence, his voice seeming all too alien to them Julie say simply. "Have any kings?" Rick slams his cards on the table with the king of hearts up, Julie laughs again winning for the fourth time in a row.   
  
"Can we do something else?" Andy says, his boredom showing in his voice. "The only thing we've done for the last day is play cards and we have nothing new to talk about"  
  
"We could always compare our lightsabers" Rick finally speaking, his silence originally brought around by his losing streak. "I'm tired of Julie cheating anyways"  
  
"I do not cheat!" Julie glares at him because of his accusation. "But I suppose that is a good idea, whose gonna start?"  
  
Lexi stands up exited "I will!" she runs over next to the ramp where they piled their backpacks, reaching in she pulls out a clear crystal handle with blue crystal buttons. "See, I bet mine's the best!" she pushes the button and a purple blade grows from the tip, the glow turns the entire handle a light purple hue. She turns the lightsaber off and hooks it on her pants as she sits down.  
  
They had already changed they day before out of their uniforms and all remembered to bring their normal backpacks filled with clothes along with a second back with personal possessions in case the note was true.  
  
Julie stands up and walks to the middle of the good sized cabin, "I don't know, I like my lightsaber…" she pulls her lightsaber out of her respective bag, the lightsaber has a silver handle with black buttons and as she turns it on a green blade appears.  
  
"Ok, but how about this!" Mat stands up and walks to the center of the room, Julie turns off her lightsaber and takes her seat. She clips the lightsaber on her jeans at her hip. Mat retrieves his lightsaber and shows it to the group. It appears normal except that it has an orange durasteel grip, he briefly shows his red blade before sitting down confident that neither Rick or Andy could beat his.  
  
"That's nothing!" Andy stands up and quickly gets his lightsaber out of his bag. He walks over to the middle of the room with it behind his back he pulls out two jet black lightsaber handles, he turns them on and the blades are blue and red spirals. He looks to Rick grinning "Beat that!"  
  
Mat laughs, "You got me beat."  
  
Julie nods, "Me too."  
  
Lexi sitting proudly, "Still no match for mine!"  
  
Rick stands up quietly and stands before them. "No problem". He reaches behind him and pulls out a large green handle and turns on his lightsaber, two silver-gray blades appear from each end.  
  
Lexi leaps up out of her chair "He got a double lightsaber! That's not fair!…but still not a cooler handle.…"  
  
"Look closer" The handle seems to be wrapped around his fingers and the material seems to pulse with life. "I think it lives off the excess energy and no need for a grip."  
  
He turns off the lightsaber attaches it behind his back again. He sits down smiling at Lexi not having to say that he won their competition. He looks around the table "So… what now?"  
  
"Poker?" Mat suggests.  
  
"Yeah but we have no money to bet and no chips to keep count." Andy points out.  
  
Rick sits up from his usual slouching position with an idea. "How about strip po-."  
  
"NO!" Everyone screams out in unison.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
They all just glare at him. He shrugs and lays his head on the table probably going to sleep. They sit there bored for a few minutes until Rick sits strait up grinning with an idea as he scrabbles for his backpack and pulls out a CD player and an odd device. He sticks the device on the metal table and music starts to play from the CD player.  
  
Mat looks up, "Nice!"  
  
Rick smiles proudly, "Got it of thinkgeek before I left" Starts dancing toward Lexi as Baby Love Child by Pizzicato Five starts to play, "Come on and dance Lexi!"  
  
"I'm not dancing" Lexi turns away being stubborn  
  
"How about you Julie?"  
  
"umm… I'll pass ok?"  
  
"Then its you and me Andy!" Rick moves over and easily picks him up.  
  
"AHH! No put me down!" Andy tries to break free as Rick 'dances' with him. After he feels Andy has given up Rick puts him down and goes over to Lexi to get her to dance, Mat and Julie are already dancing. As Andy sits there realizing he doesn't have a partner to dance with a female Twi'lek with light blue skin walks in hearing the music and Andy's screams. Andy looks up and sees the beautiful alien, he walks up and somehow manages to convince her to dance with him.   
  
After their small improve party the Twi'lek stands up after talking to Andy for awhile "I also came in here to tell you we would be reaching the system soon". With that the ship lurches forward as it exits hyperspace. "Well it looks like we're there already, we should land soon".  
  
The group repacks their possessions and take their seats. After a few minutes of waiting they feel the ship land and the ramp opens up to show a spaceport before them in what looks like a desert from all the sand surrounding the platform. A cloaked figure slowly walks toward them and as it reaches the bottom of the ramp it gestures for them to follow. 


End file.
